A dissapearing home
by gohan11
Summary: After Link defeated Majora's Mask he stayed in Termina to live for a whilebut things start getting weard...people are dissapearing with out a trace...evil is starting to appear everywhere... what is this new threat?
1. Dissapearence?

O.k. this is gunna be the first story Iv ever written so be gental with me. Oh and to warn you this first chappi   
  
will be short because I have to see if I can actually post a story. PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMER AND   
  
SPELLING!  
  
also Link still has all the things he got in MM  
  
. I don't own Zelda .  
  
~summary~ After Link defeated Majora's Mask he stayed in Termina to live for a while  
  
but things start getting weard...people are dissapearing with out a trace...evil is starting to appera every   
  
where... what is this new threat?  
  
ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Link sighed as he walked through West Clock Town it had been 5 years sience he had beat  
  
Majora's mask he was now 16 and lived in North Cock Town where the slide had been. The town had welcomed   
  
him with open arms.  
  
Well he was withdrawing some rupees from the bank  
  
and going to the Trading Post to do some shopping. While the part time worker was getting somthing off  
  
the shelf for his he over herd the owner and Kafie talking.  
  
"You mean she just dissapeard?"  
  
"Ya she was reading the twins a story and just vanished."  
  
"Thats scary I don't wanna get into something that can do THAT."  
  
"I know me neather and Anju has been so upseat she wont evean eat."  
  
"Did she say she saw anything odd?"  
  
"No she said all she felt was a cold blast of air then it and her grandmother were gone."  
  
"Really?! because I'v been feeling a cold wind around...here you are sir.  
  
Hu? What? "I said here" said the parttimer as he thrust the blue potion into Link's hands and walked away.  
  
"O.k. I'll keep an eye out Kafie see ya."  
  
"Thank you bye."  
  
*sigh* "Oh well" said Link as he left the place that was going on break and going home.  
  
"I'll have to keep and eye out for more evil around this place." said Link.  
  
Wile Link slep that night there was something wrong between a cirten dancing couple...  
  
What do you think be gentil its my first. Please Review. 


	2. It appears under the cover of night

CHAPTER 2   
  
~ I don't own Zelda." ~  
  
Link awoke to a piercing scream that filled the night air. Putting his cloths on he went to the area he heard  
  
the scream...East Clock Town.  
  
When Link got to East Clock Town a small croud of East Clock Town residents including  
  
Anju, Kafie, their two twins Robin and Amon, the man from the shooting galliery, Mr. Bartin, mayor Dotoure,   
  
hi wife, and in the middle of them in histarical sobs was Honey. She was crying uncontrolibly moning out   
  
Darling's name.   
  
When she had finally calmed down enough to talk she was being asked what happened.  
  
"I don't know what happened we were doing our last dance for the night when there was a cold blast and   
  
it was like he got sucked up by a huge shadow.   
  
"Did you say you felt a cold blast before he dissapeared" asked Anju and Kafie at the same time  
  
"Yes I thought our wall was gone at first." said Honey.  
  
  
  
"Well come on you can stay with us in the Stock Pot Inn" said Anju. "Thank You" said Honey.  
  
Late that night near dawn Robin awoke to someone rummiging around down stairs. When she went to   
  
check it out she saw what looken like a zora ade of ice. "Hello?" she said to it. It turned around and bared  
  
large fangs and started to melt into the ground. When it imeraged agean it now looked like a clear black ice sepent.  
  
"Must get the other that was with him" it kept chanting over and over.  
  
It showed its teeth agean and threw an ice black ball of dark energy at her. Her little legs barily got her out of  
  
the way as it hit the wall. She let out the loudest scream she could she effectly woke up the entire house.  
  
Everyone ran down stairs in time to see little Robin get traped in a black crystal. "ROBIN" Anju screamed as she   
  
went to the crystal and started sobing. "Amon" Kafie yelled "go get Link! 


	3. Meet the Master

Chappy 3 people sorry they are short but im new to this.  
  
P.S. I'll try to make this long.  
  
I own Zelda now.  
  
I don't own the names Robin and Amon thats Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Link awoke to someone pounding feircly on his door. Wonder who that is and why  
  
they are here this late said Link. He opened the door and Amon came in panting and frantic.   
  
Big snake...ice cold wind...frozen in a black crystal Amon managed to get out. What are you talking about  
  
Amon? asked Link. There is a HUGE snake made of ice at the Stock Pot Inn! You have to help us said Amon.  
  
Ok lets go.  
  
When they got there the saw everone frozen in a black crystal except Honey. You are the  
  
other soul my master needs now to gain more power. said the serpent. Master? asked Honey before  
  
she vanshed into nothing before Link's eyes.   
  
The serpent noticing his visitors turned tward them and prepared to fire a blast of dark   
  
energy at them. Amon get out of here said Link. Amon did just that as Link notched an arrow and watched   
  
as it burst into a dazzle of flames. Link fired it at the serpent and nailed it dead center. As it's body started  
  
to melt it's head fell to the ground. No it said I must not fail my master. Link watch horrified as the water   
  
started reforming and frezzing to make its body. Just as it was about to take Link as it had Honey  
  
a loud ecoing booming voice said, "NO YOU GOT WHAT YOU CAME FOR NOW LEAVE I'LL GET   
  
HIM LATER!" Yes master it said as it started to vanish in a cold fog. No Link said I can let it get Honey.  
  
He fired another fire arrow and barily hit its tail before it dissapeared.  
  
What was that Link asked Amon? I don't know said Link. Here stand back Amon said Link as he notched  
  
some light arrows and fired them at the black crystals and freed everyone. DADDY MOMMY im so  
  
glad your O.K. said Amon. (A/N if you want to know what Amon and Robin look look like Amon looks   
  
like kid Kafie and Robin looks like kafie as a kid with red hair.) What was that asked Anju.  
  
I don't know but it was something evil said Kafie. This does not look good for the carvinle in   
  
2 weeks said Link.  
  
~*~* MEANWHILE WITH THE SERPENT ~*~*  
  
Master I have brought her it said. Humph fool your lucky I gave you a second chance   
  
science you did not get her the first time he said as he snached her away and put her in an egg-like  
  
cocoon appearently to let her soul "ripen". Next time you might not be so lucky said "Master."  
  
Yes master a thousand pardens it said. Just don't fail me next time said the Master. I need more souls   
  
in order to stay here with out them I will be continually traped in the Sacread Realm. (A/N anyone   
  
guess who he is yet? ya I know its cheesy but oh well.) Yes master who should I get for you next it asked.  
  
I want you to go outside Clock Town some where Link can't reach a fast as he did before said the Master.  
  
Anywhere Master where will you have me go? I want you to go to southern swamp and get me the Duke  
  
King and kill anyone who tries to stop you said the Master. Yes Master I will go now it said. Good make   
  
shure you don't fail me or it will br your soul I'll have. Yes Master I wont fail it said as it dissapeared.  
  
~*~* AT CLOCK TOWN ~*~*  
  
Maby we should call off the carnival said Kafie. (A/N Kafie is the mayor now.) What your   
  
just as bad as our old mayor said Mutoh. Canciling the carnivle because of a few kidnappings. Look  
  
you did not see this thing it is taking people for its "Master" and at the carnivle he will have just about everyone  
  
in one place. Making us one huge target said Kafie. Humph its just like Dotour cacling because the moon   
  
got a little bigger said Mutoh. ARE YOU NUTS!! That moon almost fell you of all people should know   
  
that you were still in town said Kafie. But it did not fall said Mutoh. because the Giants caut it thankfully said  
  
Kafie. Whatever I'm still gunna do the carnivle as planed said Mutoh as he walked out. Whatever  
  
you maniack said Kafie.  
  
~*~* SOUTHERN SWAMP ~*~*  
  
Koume and Kotake are fling aroung on thier brooms. What is that uneartly chill Kotake asked  
  
Koume. I don't know but I don't like it it feels like its moving tho tward the Duke Palice said Kotake.  
  
I agree lets go warn the King said Koume. As they flew their Koume asked "do you see something in that  
  
fog down their Kotake?" Yes it looks like a giant serpent said Kotake lets hurry.   
  
The arrived in the throne room just in time to warn the king. Your highness something bad  
  
is comming this way they said in union. Just then the serpent burst in and grabed the king by the (whatever  
  
that thing is on his head.) and started to take but not before taking out the Duke Scrubs shooting Duke Nuts  
  
at him. FATHER!! screamred the Princess. Please you must do something said the Princess to the witches.  
  
Here let me try said Koume as she fired a fire beam and melted a long line along its back. It let out   
  
a roar of pain and swong its tail at the witches and slamming them agenst the wall knocking them out.  
  
NOOO!!! screamd the Princess before she too got hit by the tail.  
  
The Duke salismen seeing the serpnt leaving with the King said "I must go warn Link.  
  
so diving into his flower he took off for Clock Town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lawers came and are making me confess that I sadly don't own Zelda now let me rot in a corner  
  
sobbing uncontroably.  
  
Their im done.  
  
Wow thats got to be my longest chappy Review please! 


End file.
